


The Butcher and the Bandit

by Finksalion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Patch 4.2: Rise of a New Sun Spoilers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Self-Hatred, Slight claustrophobia, Tales from the Storm (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finksalion/pseuds/Finksalion
Summary: SPOILER WARNING: This contains spoilers for 4.2 Stormblood Expansion, location spoilers for 5.0 Shadowbringers Expansion, and spoilers for Tales from the Storm: The First Step story - please don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!
Relationships: Arenvald Lentinus & Fordola rem Lupis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Butcher and the Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

It was a tough fight, tougher than Ifrit had been by quite a margin, and maybe they had been taking the primal fights a little for granted recently, and maybe today had not been the best day to go in slightly blasé given the size of the crystal pile that had been used this time. They’d been at this for the past six months or so, settling into a routine of sorts while the Warrior of Light was off apparently saving _another bleeding world_ , and it had become at least a somewhat familiar task to Arenvald to help keep the primal summonings in Eorzea contained, with the help of the magic users and, of course, the ever-stoic and sullen Fordola. Well no, that wasn’t fair. She wasn’t sullen really, she did what was asked of her with no complaint, not much of any emotion really other than when she fought, when that roaring passion to fight, to never give up, to keep going no matter the result reared its head.

Arenvald gritted his teeth and fought against the remaining tempered kobolds and his own fatigue, his limbs heavy and aching after felling the Lord of Crags for the second time? Third time? Gods he couldn’t even remember now how many times the primal had been summoned in the past few months. As he ploughed through the remaining worshippers he couldn’t help but glance over at Fordola, watching her thrust and slash and parry, her face a grim mask as she spun through the ranks of worshippers, devastation made incarnate. She didn’t even look tired, and he had to fight to concentrate on his own attackers instead of watching the dance of her blade, it was so compelling.

Shaking himself, he roared and shoved his shield into the face of one attacking kobold, his sword thrusting through another as he spun and stabbed through the last one in front of him. Stopping for a second to take a few deep breaths and allow his aching muscles to recover, his eyes were once again drawn to Fordola and she turned to give him a questioning glance before she turned back and continued her vicious attacks against the beast tribe.

“Arenvald! We have to pull back, one of our summoners is grievously injured and needs immediate care, and the roof here is starting to give out. Go get Fordola, we’re leaving – now!” The thaumaturge in charge of Fordola’s choker – her prison away from prison – shouted to the blonde hyur and he nodded once, wearily, and ran over to Fordola, putting his back to her as he joined once more in the fray.

“We need to get out of here, the ceiling’s giving out and we have injured.” Arenvald shouted to her over the din of clashing blades and sword against shield.

“I heard.” She said tightly, and pushed forward, a hard grin on her face as he sighed and moved forward with her, covering her back. More kobolds swarmed out of the tunnels in U’ghamaro Mines, and Arenvald swore even as Fordola smiled wider, running forward to engage with the reinforcements with furious enthusiasm.

“Fordola! We have to go, now!” Arenvald shouted, glancing back to see the others starting to retreat, and swearing again.

“Then go! I’ll hold them back.” Fordola responded, almost a snarl, and Arenvald hesitated for a second, watching the rest of their party leave the Navel even as he heard that low rumble getting louder and louder.

“Gods! Cursed bloody stubborn woman, I’m not going to leave you here alone!” Arenvald replied, rushing forward and taking some of the increasing heat from her, and avoiding that questioning gaze once more. He had no answer to give, he just knew that he couldn’t leave her side, not now. He didn’t want to think about what that might mean, didn’t want to analyse his toiling and straining emotions, and so he did what was best in the current situation and focused on the fight to the exclusion of everything else. 

Slowly, they pushed the horde back and as the rumbling around them became deafening even the kobolds started to scatter and run as pebbles and rocks started to rain down upon them, slowing becoming larger and larger until Arenvald and Fordola were dodging boulders in their scrabbling retreat out of the mines. It was too late, they had focused on their retreat too late, and even as the world shook and roared around them, Arenvald grabbed Fordola and dragged her into a small side passage which looked a little more reinforced. Covering her body with his own as rocks and dirt showered down on them, he honestly thought the world around him was tearing apart for the noise it made, and he was convinced that this was the end. Buried under a pile of rocks having not experienced even a quarter of his natural life, he squeezed the woman below him closer to his body, hoping at least to protect her from the crushing force of the rocks above.

“I’m sorry Fordola, I really am.” He whispered to her, feeling her whimper under him, and his eyes closed and a tear rolled down his cheek as the world cracked above.

He awoke, surprised at being still alive, to find that the shaking had subsided and they had not been buried but were still in a relatively intact tunnel, albeit with their entrance way blocked off with rocks and earth. He unclenched his straining muscles and lifted himself off Fordola, dust and rocks scattering off his aching back as he sat back, coughing at the particulates hanging thick in the air. He didn’t mention the way he had felt Fordola shake in fear under him as the world had shook around them, or the tears he had shed at the idea of them dying down here, instead just offering a small smile of encouragement as he moved back and leant against a wall.

Ignoring the smile, Fordola shuffled to sit up, coughing as well and shaking dust out of her hair, and he could see her lips move but could hear nothing for the intense ringing in his ears. Pointing at his ears, he mimed his current deafness and she shook her own head once, mouthing a few more words and then nodded slowly. Great, they had both been deafened by the quake; just what you needed when deep in enemy territory with no idea of where you were, and no way to retrace your steps due to the massive wall of fallen rock in your path. 

They sat there for a minute or two, catching their breath, before Fordola pulled herself to her feet and glanced impatiently at Arenvald, gesturing for him to stand too. He groaned, muscles complaining at the weight of his heavy armour, and slowly got to his feet. The ringing was starting to lessen slightly, and he could hear Fordola slightly through the high pitched tone, although she still sounded like she was talking under six feet of water.

“There’s a breeze coming from this direction, c’mon.” She said, or at least that’s what he _thought_ she said, and Arenvald shook his head, sighing and following behind her as he tried to stay alert for more of the beast tribe. However, either they were extremely lucky or the beast tribe were still reeling from the death of their god, because as they followed the path of the breeze whistling through the tunnels they found no one to bar their path. Maybe halfway through their trek through the twists and turns of the mines, Arenvald’s hearing finally returned and he restrained himself from shouting aloud at the joy of being able to hear fully again.

“Thank the twelve, I was half sure I’d be deaf forever after that quake!” Arenvald gasped, and Fordola looked back at him, her face still in that usual scowl but with perhaps a touch of a smile on her lips. Was it possible that her hard veneer was cracking?

“Only now? I got my hearing back ten minutes ago.” She said scornfully and Arenvald sighed; maybe he had imagined that smile then. He followed on in silence, at least now able to hear if any enemies were approaching, and she seemed to speed up as the breeze got stronger, sensing an end to the dark oppressive tunnels that they had been traversing for what felt like bells now. A literal light at the end of the tunnel, Arenvald squinted at the encroaching sunshine and noticed Fordola do the same as she almost ran for the light. He gave her a long glance as she sighed in relief as they finally exited the tunnels; he suspected she was one of those that was not a fan of enclosed spaces, and wondered again at her strength of resolve at even agreeing to come on this fight if that were indeed the case. Then again, he thought, his eyes lingering on the choker around her neck, it wasn’t like she was given _that_ much choice in the matter.

Looking around, they seemed to be in a small wooded clearing, large yellow-green crystals clawing at the sky, surrounded by yet more rock, but with a small waterfall leading into a crystal clear pool below and tall trees breaking the wind that whistled through the clearing. Enclosed enough that they could keep an eye on the entrances that led out into the woodland surrounding them, but large and open enough that they could finally see the clear sky above them, Arenvald grunted in approval.

“This’ll do for a place to rest for now.” Arenvald sighed, stumbling over to the pool and examining it carefully before shucking off a gauntlet and taking a small sip of the water in his hand. It was cool and clean-tasting, and he realised just how parched he was.

“What do you mean, a place to rest? We need to be on the move, find the others.” Fordola objected, but she seemed to fall silent as it became obvious how tired she was too. She was literally shaking from the strain of standing, and Arenvald gave her a penetrating stare before turning back to the pool and taking another handful of water before he sat back, peeling his other gauntlet off and laying them to the side. Fordola watched him warily, and he half expected her to walk off and leave him there, but instead she walked over to the water and knelt down, taking her gloves off and reaching for a sip of the water.

Arenvald watched as she did the same as he had not a moment ago, drinking the crisp clear water as quickly as she could. As she drunk, Arenvald reached for his linkpearl and tried to contact the others. Nothing, and he wondered if the Aetherial link had been disrupted in the collapse.

“Anything?” Fordola asked, watching him fiddle with the linkpearl as she dipped her hand in for more water. Arenvald shook his head disappointedly, and Fordola sighed in frustration.

“There’s nothing we can do for the moment anyway. Sun’s about to set, and I don’t fancy trying to find my way around an unfamiliar forest potentially filled with enemies during nightfall.” Arenvald sighed, and Fordola looked like she was about to protest, but then nodded in assent – much to Arenvald’s surprise. He was expecting more of a fight, to be sure, and he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“I may be bold, aye, but I’m not stupid.” She snapped, and he laughed at that, making her frown all the more.

“If we’re in agreement then, I’m going to get out of this bloody armour and wash. Think I’ve got at least a pound of grit and rock rolling around in this thing.” Arenvald said, banging his hand against his chest plate with a ringing sound.

“Wash?” Fordola asked incredulously, and Arenvald nodded, pointing at the waterfall.

“Aye, seems like as good a place as any, and we should be safe enough here. As long as you promise not to look?” Arenvald replied, his voice on the edge of teasing and he felt a small thrill at the way she blushed slightly, turning her face away with a huff of annoyance.

“As if I would.” She snorted, and he said nothing, instead stripping off his pauldrons and chest plate as quickly as he could, sighing in relief as the heavy metal was finally removed from his upper body. He started to take off his waist plates and his sabatons, but paused as she cleared her throat, looking up at him as he stood with one leg out of an armoured boot.

“Uh, thanks.” She said, almost begrudgingly, and he was confused for a second at what she was talking about. She looked at him, olive eyes wide, and then harrumphed again and looked away before he could be sure of the tinge of vulnerability he thought he had seen in those usually steel-edged eyes. “For saving me in the navel, I mean. You could have just left me there. You _should have_ just left me there.” She finally continued and he exhaled as he continued to remove his boot, leaving it to the side with the rest of his dust-covered armour.

“No, I couldn’t.” He replied simply, with some force behind his words, refusing to look at her and instead concentrating on peeling his thick tunic, begrimed with dust and dirt and sweat off his body, pulling it over his head and stretching and rolling his muscles, finally free of all weight. He felt eyes on him and glanced over at Fordola, staring at his muscled chest flexing and stretching in the setting sun, and smirked. He chuckled, and she glared at him again as he reached for his breeches. She blushed once more and turned her back resolutely to him as he drew both them and his smalls down his legs, laughing easily again as he undressed behind her.

Finally free from his clothing, he waded into the pool, gasping as the cold water surrounded him, almost taking his breath away. He waded further into the pool, until he found himself next to the small waterfall, and took a deep breath before he ducked his head under the torrent of cold water. Gasping, feeling almost out of breath as the cold wracked his lungs, he slowly got used to the sensation of extreme cold against his skin, and quickly washed all of the sweat, dirt, grit and grime off his skin. It felt perfect after their trials and tribulations, as if he were being born anew, and he stood there even after he had cleaned himself as best he could, simply enjoying the sensations on his now slightly numb skin.

As the sun set fully and the moon instead began her gentle scroll across the sky, her full and gentle glow turning the world silver in its wake, Arenvald sighed and made his way back to where his clothes, and his somewhat surly companion were. Shivering as he exited the pool, he was surprised to find that Fordola had been busy in his absence. A small fire now stuttered into life under her careful ministrations, under a nearby rocky overhang that would provide sufficient protection from the elements, and she resolutely kept her eyes on the fire as he emerged. He hastily stripped the water from his limbs with his hands and pulled his briefs and breeches on, the clothes sticking to his still wet skin. He considered pulling on his tunic but found that he really didn’t want to put the dirty thing back on so left his chest bare.

“Took your time.” She said as he approached the fire, and as she looked up she raised an eyebrow and gave him one of her trademarked steely gazes as he grunted and sat at the fire, warming himself after the shock of the cold water.

“A bit underdressed, aren’t we?” She asked sarcastically and he shrugged in reply.

“It’s a warm enough night and I don’t care to put my dirty tunic back on unless I have to.” Arenvald replied and she pursed her lips in reply.

“Fine then, my turn.” She declared, and hastily started to strip in front of him, her eyes gleaming with something he had not seen before. Nervousness? A touch of desire maybe? Arenvald cursed softly and averted his gaze as she continued to pull her clothes off with wild abandon. He was reading way too much into this, he knew. She wasn’t interested in him, not in that way; it was probably just payback for his teasing of her earlier is all. He could hear her undressing as he closed his eyes tight, and heard a low chuckle coming from across the fire. It was enough to cause an ache to form tight in his chest, and as she headed past him to enter the pool, he swore he felt the lightest touch of her fingers against his shoulder. It was like levin traced across his skin, and he couldn’t help the breath it pulled from his lungs, causing another chuckle from behind him now.

He opened his eyes and breathed deeply, battening down the desire that had formed at that lightest of touches, focusing on the fire, the clearing, anything but the gasps and moans emanating from the pool as Fordola obviously felt the same shock as he had at first entering the cold water. Had he been making those same sounds? Had she felt the same rush of desire at hearing his groans? Foolishness, he reminded himself, but all the same it took all of his resolve to not turn around and look at the muscled, determined, fierce fighter behind him, the one that he had come to care for so very much, despite of – or maybe because of – her flaws.

It felt like an eternity, but finally Fordola emerged from the pool shaking with the cold but sighing in satisfaction. He turned away politely as she approached the campfire, and waited patiently for her to dry herself somewhat and pull some clothes on.

“Okay, you can look now.” She finally said, and he looked up and gasped, as she sat at the campfire in only her chest wrap and the short briefs that she seemed to wear under her armour. The rest of her skin lay bare, still glistening in the moonlight as droplets of water clung to her skin, and she gave him a wicked grin as he watched her, entranced.

“Now you know how I felt.” She quipped lightly, and then blushed at the teasing, scowling once more as she seemed to remember where she was, who she was. As if in remembrance, she touched the collar around her neck softly, a move that he had noticed her doing often, especially on the odd occasions where she had deigned to join the others in conversation, or had found herself laughing at a party joke. It was almost as if she wanted to remind herself of her status as a prisoner, a criminal, to remind her that she didn’t belong.

“You don’t need to worry about that around me, you know. You can be yourself. I might not agree with what you’ve done in your life, but I’m not here to judge.” Arenvald said softly, and he felt her tense at his words.

“Be myself? Hah! That’s what led me into this mess in the first place. No, better to stay away from others, do as I’m told, try not to see…” Fordola choked on her words, looking away as she composed herself again.

“How often do they come now?” Arenvald asked, and she looked at him sharply, before she shrugged and shuffled around to lean back against a rock in their little outcropping.

“The echoes? Less now, but still more than I’d like. Probably less than I deserve though.”

“No one deserves that.”

Fordola lapsed into silence at that, brooding, staring into the fire, and Arenvald shrugged and moved around until he had his own boulder to lean on. He stared up at the sky, watching the stars glitter in the sky, the odd cloud drifting into view, greys and silvers and whites playing across the black velvet sky.

“Don’t know if you knew but I was a bandit before I was a scion.” Arenvald mused, staring at the sky, and he felt Fordola’s eyes on him as he spoke. “After my ma disappeared, I didn’t have much of a place to go, and fell into bad habits. I’d attack and kill just for a crust of bread to feed off, no better than a rabid animal. Then one night I had a dream, and I felt this pull towards something I couldn’t understand, towards what I came to learn was hope, and a better life.”

He thought back on his past, wincing at the pain it still brought him, and then put it back into its place, in his memories. He felt her eyes on him, wide with shock. Apparently the echo hadn’t seen fit to show her his own past.

“All of this is to say that everyone can and should be given a second chance, even a third sometimes, no matter their faults or mistakes.” He finished, glancing over at her to see if his story had any effect. Fordola stared into the fire, seemingly lost in thought, her eyes troubled as she chewed on her lower lip. He left her to mull over her own thoughts, and stared back at the sky, thinking of his own second chance, and his vow to make it count.

He peeked over at her every now and then, however, watching the fire reflect softly off her bare skin, admiring the firmness of her muscles, the strength under her skin, the strength of her mind. He wished she could see herself in the way he saw her, for just a second even, and once again he felt himself having to forcibly pull his eyes away from her.

“I can feel you, you know. Watching me, thinking of me.” She said, her voice almost a whisper, eyes resolutely forward and looking only at the fire. He took a deep breath – of course she had noticed; he hadn’t been particularly subtle about it and even if he had, she had the bloody echo, and at a stronger level than most.

“Aye, it’s true, I can’t deny it. Does it bother you?” He said, letting the breath out of his lungs, his voice shaking with the effort of trying to remain calm.

“I could kill you.” She replied, her voice harsh and deep and ragged. Arenvald shrugged, still looking up at the sky, as he felt her get to her feet, her arms shaking in anger and hatred. He was smart enough to realise that much of that anger and hatred was directed at herself, even if she maybe didn’t realise it herself.

“Get up.” She snarled, hands clenching and unclenching. He looked at her calmly, unwinding himself from the floor and standing in front of her, the fire crackling to the side of them. He was only an inch or two taller than her, but his bulk made it seem like he was looming over her.

“I said, I could kill you.” She growled and he shrugged again, unable to help the small smile playing on his lips as he looked at her, so wild and feral and… beautiful. As if she could see his thoughts, she snarled again and leapt at him, the bulk of her muscled form pushing him into the wall, pinning him there with her forearm at his neck.

“I could choke the life out of you right now, and yet all you can think about is… Don’t you care? Aren’t you scared of me?” She shouted into his face, her face twisted into a grimace of loathing. He felt his face going red at the pressure she put on his throat, and the only thing he could think of was how stunning her olive eyes were when she was angry. Up close he could now see the flecks of pure gold and bright green giving them a life and intensity he’d never noticed before.

“If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it before now.” He said softly, and he felt the pressure release off his neck as she gasped in shock, her face going pale at his calm reply.

“Tell me truly, does it bother you that I want you, lass?” He asked, his hands coming to rest lightly on her hips. She removed her forearm from his neck, instead pushing against his chest as she looked away and tried to step back, but his strong broad hands held her hips solidly in place.

“Why don’t you hate me?” She shouted at him, her hands pummelling his chest as he calmly held her in place, accepting the blows until the storm of her emotion was spent. When he felt that she had managed to get past at least the worst of it, his hands moved from her hips to her shoulders, wrapping his muscled arms around her and hugging her tight.

“I couldn’t rightly say, but I don’t.” He murmured into her hair as she burrowed her way into his neck, her hot breath against his skin causing his arousal to stir. He removed his hands from around her shoulders, trying to move her away from his burgeoning length, but instead and to his surprise, she remained firmly ensconced against his chest, her arms sneaking up around his neck as she looked up at him with fire in her eyes. There was still a self-loathing there, something to be fought on another day perhaps, but also something else – the need for a distraction maybe? Comfort? Need? Desire even?

Well if you want me then why don’t you go ahead and take me?” She asked, a challenge in her voice and he looked at her in surprise, before then dropping his head back to the rocky wall behind him, his eyes rolling back into his head as she pressed herself against his growing erection, rolling her hips against his length slowly.

“Gods woman, you may not kill me but you’ll definitely be the death of me!” He joked, taking a deep shuddering breath before looking down at her, his hands instantly back on her hips as he pulled her in close. She chuckled at that, and the sensuousness of that noise alone was enough to push him over the edge and he leant down, his lips maybe only an ilm from hers, just as his linkpearl crackled into life. Cursing, his regretfully removed a hand from her hip and put it to his ear, activating the communication device.

“-envald, Arenvald, can you hear me?” It was the thaumaturge from their party, sounding somewhat frantic it seemed.

“I can hear you.” Arenvald replied, somewhat testily, as Fordola’s hands started to roam around his bare chest, looking for points that seemed particularly sensitive as she grazed at his mouth, her lips brushing against his as he spoke, taking small nips of his bottom lip every now and then as she stared into his eyes, watching his reactions.

“Thank the twelve you’re okay! And is Fordola with you too?” The thaumaturge asked his voice crackling into Arenvald’s ear as she leant up, taking his lobe into her mouth and sucking on it ever so gently. His eyes once again rolled back into his sockets as he breathed in sharply, and Fordola grinned at his reaction.

“Aye, she’s h… here. Did you all manage to get out okay?” He asked, stuttering as he felt her once again roll her body against his, and this time he glared at her. She smiled slyly, and returned to grazing ever so lightly against his lips, an echo of a kiss, as he felt a fire start to build in his gut at the sensations she was causing, rolling desire flooding through his veins.

“Great! Yeah we’re all fine, managed to get ourselves and our injured to Camp Overlook. What about you two? We saw part of the mountain collapse, and when we couldn’t reach you on the linkpearl…”

“We got caught in it alright, but managed to find our way out of another tunnel. Not sure where we are now, though, apart from in some clearing in a forest on the outskirts of the mountain. We got turned around in there so I have no idea where we might be.”

“Okay, well Cid is on his way so if you can hold out for one night on your own, we should be able to sort something out in the morning.”

Arenvald stifled a groan as Fordola’s fingers drifted lower even as she brushed her lips against his, playing with his waistband, one hand lightly tracing his bulge through his breeches as the other reached up and balanced against his chest, circling his nipple. 

“Oh, I think we’ll be able to occupy ourselves for the night.” He said through gritted teeth, his eyes hot as he stared at Fordola, his own lips moving to capture hers delicately for a second, both of them emitting a soft moan at the sensations coursing through them, levin dancing and crackling at every point where their skin intersected.

“In which case I’ll leave Fordola to your care for the night and we’ll see you in the morning.” The thaumaturge signed off, unaware of the irony in his words, as Arenvald dropped his hand from his ear to wrap it around Fordola’s waist and pull her closer, eliciting a gasp from her lips at the strength of his grasp.

“Seems we have the night to ourselves.” Arenvald murmured directly into her mouth, grazing on her lips as he felt the desire intensify between them.

“Aye, is that so? And what would you care to do with this night then?” Fordola asked, her fingers still tracing his aching length as he groaned in pleasure. They stood like that for several heartbeats, feeling the desire build, before he growled and leant forward, capturing her lips with his own, and suddenly they were kissing, lips joining desperately in hard bruising kisses that left him breathless and aching for more even as they separated, taking deep lust-filled breaths as they gazed at each other. Arenvald leant forward for another kiss but Fordola leant back, evading his lips with a chuckle and a devious smile.

“I said you’d need to take it, if you dare.” She mocked, her hand still tracing his length lightly, and Arenvald couldn’t help the growl that released from his chest, his eyes hot, pupils blown wide, watching her own olive eyes darken with lust. With one swift and smooth motion, and revelling in the gasp that he caused her to make, he heaved off the wall and turned them around as he instead pinned her to the wall with her wrists above her head. Standing there and panting at the exertion, he grinned at her as she squirmed under his grasp although if he were to be honest he knew she wasn’t trying particularly hard to escape. He wasn’t going to complain, feeling her writhe against his body was a pleasure in of itself, and one he wasn’t about to forgo.

“Oh, you have no idea, lass.” He growled, using one hand to pin her to the wall as the other lifted her chin, his lips once again finding hers with crushing intensity. His hand then drifted down her body, finding and caressing her breasts, brushing across her nipples as he felt them harden under his ministrations. He reached under her chest wrap, the feel of her soft pliant flesh under his fingers making him shudder, and he felt her sharp intake of breath on his lips as he caressed her nipple, pinching it ever so lightly between his fingers. His hand continued on its journey, glorying in the gasps and moans that he pulled from her, and the way her body pressed into him, moved against him, meting out his own punishment for the actions she had performed when he had been on the linkpearl.

Taking a deep breath and moving away from her kiss-swollen lips, he grazed down her neck, tongue running lightly down her skin and circling her collar bone. His grip on her wrists loosened as he reached up with his free hand to push her chest wrap down, exposing her breasts to the air and immediately tracing down her chest with his tongue to then lick across her nipple, drawing a long groan from her.

Almost as soon as he had finished laving his tongue across her nipple, he heard her laugh, low and sensually, and before he knew it she had ripped her hands free from the loose hold he had on her wrist and pushed him as her foot swept across his legs. Before he even had the time to respond he found himself flat on his back, his breath barrelling out of his lungs at the impact, and with Fordola dropping down to straddle his hips.

“My turn.” She purred, rolling her hips against his and causing him to groan out loud at the sensation of her rubbing against his aching shaft. Before he had the chance to grab her hips, however, she moved down his body, fingers deftly unlacing his breeches and pulling both them and his smalls down past his hips. His large length popped out from his underwear and Fordola looked at it hungrily as a small bead of pre-cum formed on the slit.

Licking her lips and causing him to moan, one of her hands reached up to his chest to hold him in place as the other one wrapped around his aching shaft and pumped once, twice, making him moan again. As she drew down on his cock once more with her clever fingers, she licked across his head and hummed at the taste of him on her tongue.

“Fuck!” He cursed, dropping his head back onto the ground beneath him as the sensations coursed through his body, feeling her lips surrounding him and sucking gently as she swallowed more of him into her wet and warm mouth. As she pulled back up on his cock, her mouth leaving him for a second as her hand continued stroking him with strong, firm, insistent strokes, she grinned up at him.

“In time.” She smirked, and then she swallowed him once more, her lips stretched around his length as she took him deeper, her hand covering the rest of his long shaft that was unable to fit into her mouth and throat. Arenvald groaned at the sensations she extracted from him, his hands resting in her hair as she bobbed up and down on his length furiously, as passionate in this as she was when fighting it seemed. Reaching down and grabbing his balls lightly, giving them a quick tug, Arenvald gasped in pleasure and that was enough for Fordola to release him from her mouth, wiping a string of spit from her lips as she crawled back up his body, pulling her own briefs off and resting her wet core against his hard aching shaft. She slowly rubbed her wet slit against him, and he shivered at the feel of her juices coating his cock as he reached up and held her breasts in his hands, feeling her nipples against the palm of his hands.

“Tell me you want me.” She demanded, pausing her movements, her folds resting lightly on the very tip of his cock as she held him down, leaving him gasping with need.

“Gods, woman, I want you so much!” He growled, his hands lightly pinching and caressing her nipples, trying to capture her cunt with his aching cock. She moaned at hearing that, eyelids fluttering closed for a few beats of his rapidly pounding heart, a small soft smile on her face. It suited her, that smile, and before he knew it, the words were out of his mouth.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered hoarsely, and as her eyes flew open at the unexpected admission, he finally caught her, thrusting up into her tight warmth and causing her to moan aloud, still staring at him with shock, defenceless for once. He thrust up into her, slowly, watching her face as she fluttered her eyes in pleasure as she rode him, but it wasn’t enough, he needed to feel more of her skin against his, taste her lips once more, hear her moans in his ear. He growled and grabbed her hips, flexing and twisting and rolling until he was on top, pinning her to the ground, still buried deep within her.

Moaning, Fordola wrapped her legs around his waist as he leant down and kissed her hard, one hand wrapped in her hair as the other held himself above her as he thrust into her gloriously tight and wet core. He was wrecked and needy and holding on by a thread as he listened to her moans becoming increasingly more loud and insistent, and he could feel her muscles fluttering around him as her nails raked against his back. Her thighs and hips pulling him deeper inside her, asking wordlessly for more, and he desperately obliged, panting and groaning as he gave her his all, feeling his own pleasure rise and holding it back with increasing difficulty as he watched her crest over that point of no return, her muscles clenching around him as she howled into the night.

It was too much, and with her spasming core drawing him in even deeper he came, roaring his ecstasy into the night as he felt his seed rushing forth into her, thrusting erratically as he stepped over the edge and saw stars burst forth over his vision. He took a few deep shuddering breaths, trying to stave off the immediate light-headedness he felt at emptying himself into this beautiful woman beneath him. He looked down with great care and admiration as she lay under him, eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her face, and he reached down and kissed her once more, softly, reverently, as he rolled off her and onto his side, taking her with him and holding her tight to his body as he felt his breathing return to normal.

“Thal’s balls that was…” He started to say, but the words left him as she reached over and kissed him, gently.

“Round one, my bandit. We have all night.” Fordola replied cheekily as she released his lips, and Arenvald laughed, even as he felt himself twitch once more at the promise in her voice. Gods this woman was something else, and now he had her he made a silent oath to never let her go.


End file.
